Night Fever
by Meisterdieb
Summary: Sasuke hat sich wegen Naruto eine Erkältung eingefangen und es ist Narutos Aufgabe so lange für ihn zu sorgen, bis es ihm wieder gut geht. Was dabei alles schief geht und wie die Beiden miteinander auskommen, lasst euch überraschen. SasuNaru


Wie immer zuerst der Disclaimer: Mir gehören die Personen und die Welt von Naruto (leider) nicht und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. So und da das Rechtliche jetzt geklärt ist, viel Spass mit dem ersten Kapitel von: **Night Fever** Kapitel 1 

Mürrisch lief Naruto die Strassen Konohas entlang. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und mit einem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, der jedes kleine Kind zum weinen gebracht hätte, wenn es ihn sehen würde. Leise fluchte er beim Gehen vor sich hin und fing sich dabei viele verwunderte Blicke von den Passanten ein, die an ihm vorbei gingen.

„Blöder Kakashi-Sensei! Wieso schickt er ausgerechnet mich zu dieser, wie hat er so schön gesagt: „Mission" Pff von wegen Mission, Folter ist das! Er hätte besser Sakura geschickt. Die würde sich ein, nein beide Beine ausreissen, wenn sie dafür bei ihrem „Sasuke-Kun" sein darf. Ihn gesund pflegen zu können, muss für sie wie der siebte Himmel sein", murrte Naruto sarkastisch, was so gar nicht seine Art war. Die Meisten waren sogar felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass Naruto nicht wusste, was Sarkasmus war. Schliesslich ging er jedes Mal sofort in die Luft, wenn ihm jemand krumm kam auch wenn es nicht erst gemeint war. Sie wurden also eines Besseren belehrt. Naruto konnte durchaus sarkastisch sein wenn er wollte. Aber zurück zum Punkt. DER Punkt. Naruto raufte sich die Haare. Wie konnte ihm sein Sensei das nur antun? Er hätte heulen können.

Denn, er, Naruto Uzumaki, selbsternannter grösster Rivale und gleichzeitig bester Freund von Sasuke Uchiha, musste für eben diesen sorgen, auf Befehl von Kakashi hin, bis er sich von seiner Grippe erholt hat. Naruto hatte sich natürlich mit Händen und Füssen dagegen gewehrt. Denn auch wenn er Sasuke als seinen Freund ansah und ihn sogar ein bisschen mochte, (was er jedoch nie zugeben würde) so konnte er dennoch sehr gut darauf verzichten ihn zu gesund zu pflegen. Das würde einfach nicht gut gehen. Am Schluss gab es noch Tote, weil sie sich mal wieder wegen Kleinigkeiten an die Gurgel sprangen. Der Bonde Junge hatte sogar versucht abzuhauen und sich vor seinem Sensei zu verstecken. Bei Kakashi kam er damit natürlich nicht weit. Auch die Versuche von Sakura ihren Sensei davon zu überzeugen, sie zu Sasuke nach Hause zu schicken und ihr deine-Tage-sind-gezählt-wenn-du-mich-nicht-zu-meinem-Sasuke-Kun-lässt-Blick brachten Kakashi nicht dazu seine Meinung zu ändern.

Es sei schliesslich Narutos Schuld, dass Sasuke mit einer Erkältung und Fieber im Bett lag und so sei es auch seine Aufgabe, dafür zu sorgen, dass der Schwarzhaarige so schnell wie möglich wieder auf den Beinen war. Naruto solle es als neue Herausforderung betrachten und als Chance vielleicht noch etwas Neues zu lernen, waren die Worte seines Senseis. Naruto selber, sah das natürlich ganz anders.

„Was kann ich denn dafür, dass sich Sasuke so schnell und leicht eine Erkältung einfängt! Ich hab ihn schliesslich nicht darum gebeten, mich aus dem Wasser zu ziehen.", motzte Naruto weiter vor sich hin und wurde dabei immer lauter. „Baka, das ist alles deine Schuld!", rief er wütend aus und trat mit voller Wucht nach einem Stein, nur um sich im nächsten Moment mit einem Wimmern, einem schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und auf einem Bein hüpfend, seinen rechten grossen Zeh zu halten. „Kuso! Heute ist echt nicht mein Tag! Sasuke hätte mich gestern einfach ersaufen lassen sollen! Dann würde es ihm jetzt blendend gehen und ich wäre nicht auf dem Weg in mein eigenes Verderben, sondern hätte meine Ruhe."

Natürlich meinte der Blonde, was er gerade gesagt hatte nicht ernst. Er war dankbar für Sasukes Hilfe. Wenn er gestern wirklich ertrunken wäre, dann hätte er sich seinen Traum, Hokage zu werden sonst wohin stecken können. Seufzend liess er seinen Zeh los und setzte, ein wenig humpelnd seinen Weg fort. Dabei dachte er noch einmal an die Geschehnisse, die ihm beinahe das Leben gekostet hätten, des gestrigen Tages zurück.

Flashback

Es war früh am Morgen und Naruto stand, etwas schlaftrunken, mit Sasuke und Sakura bei ihrem Treffpunkt, der Brücke in mitten von Konoha, und wartete, wie immer, auf Kakashi-Sensei. Er hatte in dieser Nacht, aus unerfindlichen Gründen, kaum ein Auge zugetan und was deshalb stiller und ruhiger als sonst. Sakura merkte von dem veränderten Verhalten ihres Teamkollegen natürlich nichts. Sie war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Sasuke von der Seite her anzuhimmeln. Sasuke jedoch, der sie geflissentlich ignorierte, fiel sofort auf, das mit dem Blonden heute etwas nicht stimmte. Seine Augen verengten sich und man konnte für einen kurzen Moment Sorge ihn ihnen aufflackern sehen, bevor sein Gesicht wieder ausdruckslos wurde und er sich von Naruto wegdrehte.

Es dauerte etwa zwei Stunden, bis ihr Sensei ihnen die Ehre mit seiner Anwesenheit gab und mit einem Plopp vor ihnen erschien. Wie immer ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, das sogar durch die Maske zu erkennen war und den entschuldigenden Worten: „Sumimasen. Auf dem Weg zu euch, bin ich einer schwangeren Frau begegnet die noch heute ihr Kind bekommen soll und musste ihr dann natürlich helfen ins Krakenhaus zu kommen." Kam darauf normalerweise von Naruto und Sakura ein lautes und aufgebrachtes „Uso", so war es diesmal nur Sakura, die ihrem Sensei die Leviten las. Naruto war momentan einfach zu müde um sich aufzuregen. Er musste ein Gähnen unterdrücken, und das nicht, weil die Missionen, die heute an der Tagesordnung standen, wieder einmal todlangweilig waren. Hätte sich Naruto an allen anderen Tagen lauthals darüber beschwert und auf eine spannendere, gefährlichere Mission bestanden, so war er heute ganz froh darüber. So trottete er Naruto seinem Sensei wortlos hinterher. Auch Kakashi bewerkte sofort, dass der Blonde nicht ganz auf der Höhe war. Sakura war somit die Einzige, der immer noch nichts aufgefallen war. Kein Wunder, so sehr wie sie mit sich und Sasuke beschäftigt war.

Sie erledigten schnell und ohne Zwischenfälle, was sicher daran lag dass Naruto einmal keine produzierte, den grössten Teil ihrer für heute vorgesehenen Aufgaben und machten sich schliesslich kurz vor Mittag daran, einen ausgerissenen Hund wieder einzufangen. Das Tier aufzuspüren war nicht sehr schwer, es einzufangen jedoch schon. Naruto hatte schon nach kurzer Zeit die Schnauze gestrichen voll, ihm hinterher zu jagen und als das blöde Vieh auch noch in den Fluss sprang, platzte ihm entgültig der Kragen und er hüpfte ohne viel Federlesen und mit Gebrüll dem Hund hinterher. Dabei vergass er vollkommen, dass das Wasser eiskalt war. Schliesslich hatten sie Winter in Konoha und es herrschten minus Grade. Der Blonde Junge musste aufkeuchen, als ihn das kalte Nass umschloss und ihm mit Gewalt die Luft aus den Lungen presste. Verzweifelt schnappte er nach dem lebensnotwendigen Sauerstoff und versuchte, seine Lungen wieder damit zu füllen. Immer wieder zog ihn die Strömung, die viel stärker war, als Naruto angenommen hatte, unter Wasser. Er verstärkte seine Bemühungen nicht abgetrieben und über Wasser zu bleiben, doch seine Kräfte liessen wegen der Übermüdung schnell nach. Er hörte nicht die lauten Rufe von seinen Teamkollegen und auch den Hund hatte er vollkommen vergessen. Zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt nicht unter zu gehen, doch er wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange dauerte und ihn seine Kräfte entgültig verliessen. Naruto wollte gerade mit seinem kurzen Leben abschliessen, als er spürte, wie sich ein starker Arm um seine Hüfte schlang, ihn an die Wasseroberfläche und Richtung Ufer zog.

Keuchend und prustend hatte er schliesslich wieder festen Boden unter seinen Händen und Knien. Erschöpft liess er sich ganz zu Boden gleiten und drehte seinen Kopf zu der Person die ihn gerettet hatte. Blaue Augen trafen auf die Schwarzen von Sasuke, der schwer atmend neben ihm sass und ihn fast besorgt ansah. Naruto wollte gerade genauer hinsehen, um sich zu versichern, ob er sich nicht täuschte, als sich Sasuke von ihm abwandte und in die entgegengesetzte Richtung sah. Von Weitem kamen Sakura und Kakashi, der den sich sträubenden Hund auf dem Armen hatte, wild mit dem Armen wedelnd auf sie zugerannt. Sasuke drehte sich wieder zu Naruto um und sah diesen wütend an. Er musste sich die Besorgtheit in den Schwarzen Augen seines Gegenübers also doch eingebildet haben. „Kuso. Pass doch einmal auf und schalte dein Gehirn ein, bevor du handelst! Du wärst beinahe ertrunken, Usuratonkachi!", fauchte ihn Sasuke an. Erst bei diesen Worten breitete sich der Schock über das eben Passierte in Naruto aus und er fing erbärmlich an zu zittern. Er brachte nur noch ein leises „Gomen" raus, bevor ihn die Dunkelheit der Ohnmacht in ihre Tiefen zog.

Blinzelnd öffnete Naruto seine Augen. Helles Licht blendete ihn und kurz kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er jetzt wohl doch tot war. Doch dann klärte sich seine Sicht und er erkannte, dass er sich in einem Zimmer befand. Anhand des schon vertrauten Geruchs von Desinfizierungsmittel, konnte er sagen, dass es sich um ein Zimmer des Konoha Krankenhauses handeln musste. Kaum, dass er sich aufgesetzt hatte, betrat auch schon eine der Krankenschwestern in das Zimmer, ganz so, als hätte sie mitbekommen, dass er wach war. Sie war sehr jung, strahlte ihn mit weissen Zähnen an und sagte: „Na endlich aufgewacht? Wie fühlst du dich? Du hast ziemlich viel Wasser geschluckt und bist dann durch die Überanstrengung zusammengebrochen. Sonst fehlt dir nichts. Am Besten du ruhst dich die nächsten paar Tage zu Hause richtig aus. Also keine Missionen und auch kein Training. Verstanden?" Naruto nickte wiederwillig, hatte aber nicht wirklich vor, sich daran zu halten. „Gut, dann kannst du jetzt gehen. Komm aber sofort wieder, wenn du dich komisch fühlst." Naruto nickte erneut und schlug bemüht langsam die Bettdecke zurück und schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett. Dabei viel ihm auf, dass immer noch seine Kleider trug, sie jedoch wieder trocken waren. Er trug aber nicht nur seinen, sondern auch noch einen zweiten Mantel. Erstaunt roch er daran. Das war unverkennbar Sasukes Geruch, der ihm da in die Nase stieg. Die Schwester schien seine Gedanken zu erraten oder sie waren ihm im Gesicht deutlich abzulesen, denn sie sagte: „Er gehört dem süssen Uchiha. Er war es auch, der dich hergebracht hat. Er hat jede Behandlung abgelehnt und gesagt wir sollen uns gefälligst um dich kümmern und ist dann einfach gegangen. Hach, sein Auftritt war einfach nur cool. Von ihm möchte ich auch einmal gerettet werden! Der Ritter in der Not." Naruto verdrehte die Augen. Die Schwester kam ja gar nicht mehr aus dem Schwärmen heraus. Er konnte die Herzchen in ihren Augen förmlich sehen. Temee, hatte er also schon wieder, ohne grosses Zutun, ein Mädchen um seine Finger gewickelt.

Flashback Ende

Naruto seufzte. Eigentlich musste er Sasuke ja wirklich dankbar sein. Es war auch kein Wunder, dass dieser jetzt krank war, wenn er ohne Mantel und ganz durchnässt vom Fluss, durch den Wald, zuerst zum Krankenhaus und dann noch durch das ganze Dorf zu sich nach Hause lief. Der Blonde blieb stehen und stiess seine geballte Faust in die Luft. Er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Seine Augen funkelten von neuem Tatendrang. „Yoi, ich werde so gut zu Sasuke schauen, dass er innert weniger Tage schon wieder putzmunter ist. Koste es, was es wolle! Ich stehe zu meinem Wort, das ist mein Ninja Weg!", rief er laut und voller Überzeugung. Zog damit schon wieder verwunderte Blicke und sogar einiges Gekicher auf sich. Naruto ignorierte es und marschierte mit seiner, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, typischen Haltung Richtung Sasukes Haus. Immer nach der Adresse ausschauhaltend, die ihm Kakashi-Sensei heute Morgen mitgegeben hatte.

So, das war's fürs Erste. Sagt mir doch, was ihr davon haltet und ob es sich lohnt weiterzuschreiben. XD

Freu mich auf Kommis und vielleicht konstruktive Kritik.


End file.
